Prepare for Trouble
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: The Team Rocket Admins have abducted every little Star Wars character there is with a little portal. They must survive total insanity, craziness and maybe even romance problems.


**Chapter 1!**

"Proton, where on Arceus is the portal?"

"Uh, here. Arch, you gotta know where-"

"Shut up! And my name's not Arch! It's Archer!"

Proton sighed as he pulled a lever. Their plan was to bring people and/or creatures from another dimension and torture them for fun. Archer was the one who wanted to do it, so he made all the doctors and professors from their team create the portal.

"Hello, potatoes." A voice said.

"Ugh, Petrel it isn't even potatoes. Do I look like potatoes?" Proton groaned.

"Yeah." Petrel replied grinning.

Proton groaned again and waited for their portal to do something.

BOOM!

A stream of smoke covered towards the Rocket Admins. After the smoke cleared out, they saw a figure. It was a dark, tall, and dangerous -looking figure. They became curious and went closer to it, but the figure pulled out a red glowing stick.

" Huh? What is that?" Petrel asked.

"I am Darth Vader." The black figure replied. "And I'm holding a Lightsaber."

"A life-saver? Wow." Proton said, about to burst out laughing.

"No! I did not say life-saver!" Darth Vader shouted.

Proton laughed harder and pulled out the life-saver candy.

"Ha ha ha, you use THIS as a weapon? How pathetic. HA H AH AH AHA AHA A HA AHA AH!"

Darth Vader became really angry. He gripped his Lightsaber and slashed through Proton's candy. He gasped, as he saw bits of candy falling onto the floor.

"You must be a Jedi. That's why you're making fun of me." Darth Vader boomed.

"No I'm not." Proton said shrugging. Darth Vader sighed.

"OK, Arch, activate." Proton said. Archer pulled the lever and the rest of the Star Wars characters came out.

"What the heck? I was battling Obi-Wan!" Darth Maul yelled.

Proton grinned as he held up another life-saver. Everyone, for no reason screamed. Proton raised an eyebrow and said, "That was really unnecessary guys."

Everyone attacked Proton. The Jedi and Sith Lords used their lightsabers while everyone else used their own ability, but luckily Proton was able to run away fast enough which left Archer and Petrel.

"That was awkward. Hopefully Proton will make it." Archer said.

"Yep." Petrel answered.

"By the way, why are those glowing sticks making sounds when people swing it?" Archer asked, looking at Petrel.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ASKING ME?!" Petrel shouted.

"I DUNNO MAYBE JENGO-FETT ATE SOMEONE'S INNERS AND ASKED ME FOR A DATE!" Archer replied screaming.

"What? Fett asked you out? Wow." Petrel sneered.

"Ugh. I denied the invite!" Archer shot back.

"Wait, they just came here." Petrel said, about to pull out a lifesaver candy. "Did Jengo break up with someone?"

"Maybe not. When he was running toward Proton he asked me and I yelled NO!" Archer replied.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Petrel shouted across the hall. Everyone came rushing back, still after Proton.

"Help me guys! Help!" Proton yelled running, and being out of breath.

"Oh my..." Ariana said, coming into the room slowly.

"Hey Aria. How are you?" Archer asked gently while stroking Ariana's soft red hair.

"I'm good sweetie. Why is Proton getting chased by some awkward pigs and some weird guys with guns and glowing sticks?" Ariana replied.

"Uh, those guys are holding life-savers, and those guys are holding guns..." Petrel said.

"Guns of what?" Ariana asked.

"Dunno." Petrel replied shrugging.

Ariana sighed as she pulled the lever to deactivate the portal. "Guys, we gotta get these people-"

"Hey! I am not a person!" Jar Jar yelled.

"AND creatures to calm the heck down." Ariana continued.

Archer thought about it, and for some reason an idea popped into his mind. However, it was rather harsh and could be really dangerous. Well for some.

"How about a battle against the RANCOR?" Archer asked smirking at the Star Wars characters. They were really scared and began backing away slowly.

"Aw for the love of..." Petrel whispered slapping his head.

"Yo dudes! I heard Luke Skywalker could do it!" Ariana shouted.

"Oh yeah... I did." Luke said.

"That means, Han-Solo can do it. Chewy? Yes!" Ariana said.

"Raw!" Chewy growled.

"Uh, 3-PO. What is Chewy saying?" Ariana asked.

"Oh, he's saying that's right." C3-PO replied.

"Woo! See? Anyone can do it! Except for those pigs." Ariana said pointing at the Gamorrean guards. They frowned, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah. Gamorreans are really disgusting." Jengo-Fett said. The Gamorrean Guards began chasing Jengo in anger.

"AH! HELP!" He screamed as he ran and flew with his jet-pack.

"Oh no..." Archer slapped his head.

"This is too crazy." Petrel said.

Ariana moved her eyeballs and thought of another idea. They could bring over Boba-Fett and prank him. Soon, Darth Vader and Jengo-Fett would be laughing their heads off. And Jabba The Hut will be more fatter for some reason.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!"Ariana called to the male Rocket Admins. She told them the idea, and they liked it. Especially humiliating Boba-Fett.

"Hey dudes. Why are you grinning?" Boba said walking toward the Rocket admins. "What are you-AH!"

* * *

"How do you like your new makeover, Boba?" Ariana sneered. Boba was covered in makeup. He really really hated makeup that he wished it never existed.

"Do you have a reason for this?" He asked glaring at Ariana, Archer and Petrel.

"Yep! We are torturing all you little creatures!" Petrel replied, lighting another cigarette.

"But why?" Boba asked.

"Because it's for our entertainment." Ariana replied, smirking.

"Just get me outta this chair." Boba protested.

"Uh uh uh! No one will YET." Ariana smiled. "You just have to tell us why you're working for Jabba."

"WHAT?! I DON'T WORK FOR JABBA!" Boba yelled, trying to get out of his chair.

"He's insisting Archer. What do we do?" Ariana asked Archer.

"We just have to bribe him." Archer replied as he held up a gun in front of Boba's face. "Speak or else."

"I DON'T WORK FOR JABBA!" Boba shouted.

"Save yourself Green dude." Archer smirked, then shot Boba with the gun.

Later the Gamorreans stopped chasing Jengo, who was _extremely _out of breath. Archer sat on his couch and sipped a cup of coffee that randomly appeared.

"I'm really tired. Should we move on?" He asked.

"Yes we should." Petrel replied.

"It's getting late though." Ariana said.

"Alright then... Let's have a break for now." Archer said before dozing off.

* * *

A/N: Woo! I finished the first chapter. Yes, it's like a talk-show styled thingy... Please send your dares/truths through PM only... Yes you may review. But no dares and truths in it. Please review!


End file.
